


Obsessed with his innocence

by Sebaekhei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2baek, Angst, Ass Play, Baekcest, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun cries alot, Baekhyun fucked the innocent Baëkhyun, Baekhyun whipped for Baëkhyun, Baëkhyun's memory will be back, Cheating, Cute Baekhyun, Dominant Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, Hard Fucking, Innocent Baekhyun, Kinky, M/M, Red Force, Sebaek hate each other, Sehun - Freeform, Sehun and Baekhyun are rivals, Sehun has a crush on Baëkhyun, Selfcest, Side sebaek., Smut, Tree of Life, X-EXO, Yixiñg is a badass, a little surprise at the end, baekbaek, enemies to friends to lover's to enemies to lover's, learning to love, obsession era, switching team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaekhei/pseuds/Sebaekhei
Summary: Hate and love can be very similiar
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so alike yet so different

The footsteps behind him got louder as baëkhyun ran faster, he felt like someone was watching him, the feeling grew stronger when the alley got darker as he ran.

His mind was blank, the wind danced around him, baëkhyun rested his head on the gate taking a few deep breaths.

He stopped his breathing when a hand came from behind, trapping his mouth.

he struggled and thrashed around but it didn't work in his favour, the lack of oxygen made his head a little dizzy, he let it go, passing out in an instant.

He chuckled, lifting him on his arms, the man thought he was quite light for his clone, a light appeared out of nowhere, lighting up the pass out males entire face, now he can see every single detail on him, he ran a thumb across the red yet attractive scar, impossibly beautiful.

no one was around to see a thing that happened that night.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted

Baëkhyun heard soft whispers around him, he struggled to open his eyes, with blurry vision he looked around the room, too dark and cold for his liking.

His entire body ached, No matter how many times he tried to move, they were impossibly numb.

Pain, that's what he felt throughout his body, He was exhausted, He felt like he has been trapped, He felt someone's hand on top of his chest like it was checking if he was alive or not, the soft hand ran down his side, goosebumps appeared on his entire body, when he finally had the energy to open his eyes, it was blurry, someone wearing black came to his view.`` I see you're finally awake".

Baëkhyun's eyes widened at the sight, the person in front of him looked scary, his eyebrows made him look so intimidating.

baëkhyun breathed heavily, the fear crawling inside his veins, the man offered him a hand to make him sit down on the bed, baekhyun just looked at him like he just saw a ghost, face looking paler than usual, the man took his trembling hands.

“ relax, i won't hurt you, at least if you behaved". That man smiled at him mischievously.

“ who- who are you-". baëkhyun hiccuped tears of fear made their way inside his blue eyes, for a split second the man in front of him stared down deeply in his eyes as he was searching for something.

“ I'm Sehun, and don't try to escape, we are trying to be nice with you". After that he turned around and left the room, leaving Baëkhyun alone in the dark room, shivering in the cold.

There was something in the darkness that made his skin crawl, Baëkhyun hugged his own body, as a chilled breeze passed him. He closed his eyes, gulping down the lump forming inside his throat, he silently cried inside his arms.

Hundreds of thoughts were inside his head, why was he captured, what will they do with him, can he escape, But his thoughts were disturbed when someone else entered the room.

Baëkhyun's instincts were telling him to run after he saw someone slipping out of the shadows.

A blonde haired man, he was circling the knife around his gloved hand, Baëkhyun nervously glanced up to make eye contact with him, quickly looking away when the blonde raised an eyebrow.

a chuckle was heard in the otherwise silent room.

The blonde stood right in front of him, his posture screamed calmness, everything about him was so relaxed, Baëkhyun didn't know if he should be relieved or scared.

baëkhyun rubbed his eyes with his fist, wanting it to be dream but the man was still there, standing with his unmistakable strong aura, baëkhyun feels unbelievably small with his head ducked down, the unknown man smirked at his nervous antics.

“You- who- are you". Baëkhyun watched as the man glanced him up and down with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Baëkhyun felt self-conscious the longer the blonde stared at him, the blonde cocked his head to one side, pursing his lips in confusion.

“ You really do look like me but— Still, here you are, looking so vulnerable and fragile". The blonde muses with a smirk.

“ what- are you talking- about". Baëkhyun said in confusion, taking a step back. Back hitting the concrete wall.

The blonde analysed his reaction, eyebrows furrowed.

“ so you don't know ". The man whispered more to himself.

Baëkhyun was getting anxious with every second, he jumped away in fear when the man gripped on his shoulders, turning him to face the other side of the dark room.

Baëkhyun let's out a gasped when small lights started to float around the room—

But what made him speechless was their reflection on the mirror.

He has never seen himself since he woke up in that room, but now staring deeply in the mirror, he found out he wears the same face as his kidnapper.

Baëkhyun's first thought was that he doesn't look normal, he has snow coloured hair that was falling on his forehead, pretty plump red lips that didn't look natural, blue eyes that made him look like a painting than anything, he just doesn't look normal. In his opinion.

“Done, staring at yourself ". The blonde questioned, turning him again, he was smirking at his speechless face.

“ No- i- don't—". Baëkhyun shuttered out, closing his eyes, wanting this to be a dream.

He seems to know what was going inside Baëkhyun's head.

“ This is our reality, you are, me!". The blonde reminded him. eyes twinkling in amusement.

Something boiled inside baëkhyun, after analysing their reflection, was it his brown eyes, or the perfect raised eyebrow that made him look so confident- unlike baëkhyun.

It made him look normal unlike- baëkhyun.

It made him look more— human.

After observing the way Baëkhyun was staring at him, Baekhyun took a step closer, brushing his thumb across Baëkhyun's bottom lip, the injured man flinched at the contact, just like how baekhyun- wanted him to.

Baëkhyun let his mind wonder how his hands were so warm unlike his, the blonde took a step back when he saw Baëkhyun's eyes looking close to tears.

“ you had some blood there". He said, voice clear of any apologizing tone.

In any other circumstances Baëkhyun would have tried to even fight for his life but something inside the stranger's brown eyes had him - unmoving, frozen in his place.

Those thoughts left Baëkhyun's mind when he heard a click and looked down to see himself handcuffed.

“ what- what are you doing". baëkhyun asked, shuttering, blue eyes opening wide in fear.

His panicked voice ringed throughout the empty room.

The blonde Just rudely ignored him, yanking at the cuffs, pulling baëkhyun up from the bed.

“ So far I haven't received any orders to be nice with you, you better listen to me". After giving him a warning glare, the man pulled him in front of him, pressing his front against baëkhyun's back, as they walked out.

Baëkhyun had his head bowed down, staring at the floor, clearly not wanting to cause a scene, he closed his eyes as the man forced him to walk faster, he can feel his tears run down his face, a lump was forming inside his throat, the man's breath fanned against his neck, making baékhyun hand's sweat in nervousness.

Finally they reached a hallway, this time the man let's him walk slower, but his grip on baëkhyun's waist remains firm, grip good enough to leave a bruise, baëkhyun stood quietly as the sandy haired man punched a password on the door, looking at his direction to see if baëkhyun was watching, and yes he was, but not at the lock, baëkhyun gulped as the man gave him a smirk, catching him staring intently at his fingers, the unknown man was wearing a ring, a beautiful one to be exact, it easily mesmerized baëkhyun's still childish mind, a awe kind of feeling took over his body, shamelessly staring at the blonde's hand.

The man didn't say anything, but something felt different in that moment, like he was being lied to, this couldn't be the same person his leader told him about, he was a lot more naive and clueless in his opinion.

Baekhyun watched as the man shook his head.

"Get in" baëkhyun heard him say, they both entered a room, which somewhat looked like a lab.

"Go lie down there, " he ordered.

Baëkhyun didn't make any attempts to move, even if he was scared and shitless, he couldn't just follow someone else's orders.

The blonde smirked at his stubbornness.

Finally, you're acting like me — he thought.

Baëkhyun's hands were so sore because of the cuffs, he took a shaky breath and realised he was being watched, the sandy haired man has been watching him whimpering in pain with lips quarking in the end, thoroughly enjoying his struggles.

They were deeply lost in staring at each other, they were startled when someone else entered the room.

The dangerous tall male from earlier stepped inside the room, giving baekhyun a side glance, then setting his gaze on baëkhyun, eyes softening at the sight.

Baëkhyun couldn't stop himself before everyone In the room heard the pathetic sound coming from his throat, baekhyun had pushed him on the bed harshly, making baekhyun whimper in pain, the handcuffs were forced apart as he was pushed down, causing a red bruise to starting to form around his wrists.

Baekhyun didn't give a glance to either of them, and continued attaching some wires down the machines.

“ remove the cuffs, you are hurting him". The taller demands, voice edging in the end.

Baekhyun turned around from his computer, lips pursing in annoyance, Sehun just gave him a stern glare.

Baekhyun shifted his eyes to his beautiful clone, who was wearing a pained expression, the skin around his wrist look swollen and red.

Baekhyun gave one last look to his clone before turning away, going back to the process of the examination.

“give me the key, baekhyun, this isn't the time for you to act stubbornly". Baekhyun didn't even flinch when sehun's voice grew louder.

The sandy haired man was really calm but something about the pain expression his clone was making had him feel irritated for some reason, he felt like choking baëkhyun on the spot.

“ I'm doing what I was told to, if you are here to distract me then get the hell out of here". Baekhyun said through gritted teeths— immediately pushing sehun away, when the taller one took the keys that were hanging around his waist.

“ gotcha". Sehun smirked, swinging away from him, throwing the keys from one hand to another when baekhyun tried to catch it.

“ baekhyun stop it ". Sehun said, voice a few octaves higher than usual. “ there's no reason for you to treat him like an animal when he's clearly corporating". Baekhyun sighed in frustration.

He didn't bite back with a snarky reply— Sehun was right.

Sehun walks towards the poor guy laid down in the bed, he looks like a minute away from passing out, blue eyes blinking lazily with red lips trembling, sehun's heart clenched at the sight, he quickly unlocked the cuffs, carefully examining the delicate looking wrist in his hand.

baekhyun opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he looked between them, eye's widening— grasping at what sehun is trying to do achieve, he doesn't know the reason why he felt so angry, he was feeling something in his chest, he never felt it before, like someone was whispering bitter words in his ear, it affected him more than anything, he breathed heavily, watching them carefully, baëkhyun was giving small answers to sehun, voice coming out as a whisper, like he was afraid baekhyun would hear him, shaking his head a few time, the chain he was wearing, jiggled, few strands of his hair falling down his face, for the first time since he kidnapped the smaller, baekhyun took his time memorizing his facial features –

.

His own facial features — baekhyun thought.

But strangely he looks very different to baekhyun, that's not the face he wears, he possibly can't look that–

Beautiful.

“ Stop crying, that bastard is fucked up in the head". Baekhyun came back to reality when Sehun whispered insults across the room.

he shook his head, finding his own face beautiful, that's so absurd-.

Baekhyun could only watch, Sehun helped his clone stand up, sehun's hand wrapped around his tiny waist, baekhyun felt his eyes twitched in annoyance, he had to look away from that hand being wrapped around baëkhyun, even he thought his gaze can burn sehun's hand, if it was possible, he sighed, no longer wanting to be affected by something so stupid, he attempted to leave the room but accidentally his eyes landed on him.

Baekhyun had his head down in fear, and was watching him, through his eyelashes.

No, don't give me that look – Baekhyun internally prayed.

Despite trying very hard, baekhyun has given him his very famous cold look, even their leader gets scared when he does so.

And yes, the reaction was instant, baekhyun dropped eye contact, letting tears fall down his face, shuffling further onto the room.

“ look what you did, you made him cry". Baekhyun's frown deepened, watching sehun getting touchy with his clone, wiping his tears away, cradling his face.

The situation was so absurd for Baekhyun, He didn't know how to feel about this, has sehun forgotten that it was still baekhyun's clone?, he was basically hitting on baekhyun, baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Sehun, did he seriously see him in that way, or was it because of his clone, baekhyun won't deny the fact that his clone was far more delicate than he was, looked more scared and fragile for situations like this, and baekhyun wasn't like that at all, he was known as a perfectionist, with a ability to speak, doesn't matters who he was with, he always voiced out his opinions with such authority in his voice, that it'd make a person lose their voice as well as confidence in front of him.

he kept staring at the white haired man with a thought blooming inside his mind, was this really his clown?, why doesn't he act like him?, baekhyun remembers junmyeon talking about the red force's plan or something.

The things is, baekhyun was more interested in eating chips than listening to his leaders very important talk–

baekhyun groaned out loud, completely done with watching them act so grossly.

He walked across the room, light on his feet but the anger was running through his veins, he harshly removed sehun's hand from baëkhyun's face, annoyed with sehun acting so sweet with someone who looked like him, he stood right between them.

“ stop touching him". Baekhyun spat out in rage, he was seconds away from breaking something, even if it'd be sehun's face.

“ Woah— i was just helping the poor kid here". Sehun said, he couldn't hide the smile that was growing on his face, having baekhyun shaking in anger was something he found very funny and enjoyable.

There always has been say a rivalry between them, both of them have powers that are too unique to control, it was always them, who spended extra time in controlling their powers, doing mistakes several times a day, just to get punishment to stand outside their rooms all night, sometimes enjoying each other's company as they bicker about meaningless stuffs, it was never serious, but turned out they had to go against each other in the battlefield, it was clear for them both, they wanted to be the winner, even if they had to humiliate the latter in the battlefield, even if it would ruin their friendship, if they had one to begin with.

Baekhyun and sehun held each other's gaze as he continued to remember the last moment when it happened –

Baekhyun remembers how he had just finished summoning a large amount of light around him, knowing his opponent couldn't see past it, when out of nowhere a gush of wind threw him to the hard wall, he remembers how he got knocked out of his senses right away, some broken bones, alot of pain and a even larger amount of humiliation flooded his body,

Ever since, it never has been the same, baekhyun wasn't the cheery boy he used to be, he wasn't there to celebrate anyone's birthday, he wasn't there when three of their members died, sacrificed themselves to the red force, none of the members said anything when baekhyun finally has returned from visiting his family,  
with a bag of gifts for his members, he paused when half of the members didn't reacted the way they used to, jongdae would've crush him in a hug, chanyeol would've taken all the sweets his mom has packed for him, but everyone just stood frozen, it wasn't until sehun gave him a push on his chest, screaming at him, telling him how they lost their members because of him, baekhyun remembers how he stood there, completely numb, emotionless, after a couple of minutes, he finally had the courage to face each one of them and then finally looking up at sehun's eyes, that were on fire, dark hate swimming around them, baekhyun finally punched him straight in face, making him drop down on the floor, holding his mouth, no one stopped him, he looked down at sehun, watching the blood running down from his lips, he felt it, the satisfaction and hunger, the hole inside his heart grew bigger, his lips trembled when he finally spoke. “Y-you won!". He took a shaky inhale, “ it was you !! who won !!". He repeated with a steady voice, eyes cold like they were never before, other's felt surprised, beyond surprise, but also very ashamed of themselves as they watched him slide down on floor, shoulders shaking as he sobbed his heart out, repeating how they had won unlike him, how they could have save them unlike him, everyone had their head down, as they listened to each one of his words, telling them they were supposed be heroes, why would they gloat -only to lose against their real enemy, they had achieved the victory, but lost, unlike him, baekhyun just lost and lost.

.

They continued their glaring contest until they heard a hiccup.

Baekhyun's eyes softened a bit, betraying himself, his blue eyes were filled with pearl like tears, someone's heart skipped a beat, drumming against their chest,

Baëkhyun wobbled to stand on his feet, stumbling as he did so, luckily, sehun was there to catch him, before his pretty face met the floor. “ careful there pretty boy, we don't want your cute face on the floor, now do we?". Sehun gave him a crooked smile, brushing his hair, baëkhyun just blinked at him, not knowing how to respond.

“You have three seconds to leave or else I'm blinding you right here and right now". Baekhyun threatened with an unamused face, eyeing sehun as he backed away from his clone, giving baekhyun a death glare, baekhyun sighed, when the taller left the room.

He squinted his eyes on him.

“ Have I given you the permission to talk with strangers?". Baekhyun asked him,.pushing his blonde hair back, exposing his attractive forehead

Cowering back in fear, Baëkhyun didn't respond.

baekhyun came forward and pulled at his face chain, revealing a red scar running across his face, feeling humiliated, baëkhyun shuts his eyes tightly, in a hope he'll keep the tears from spelling down his cheeks, and baekhyun was amused will be an understatement, he was suddenly so interested in the latter, he had so many questions lingering inside his mind, why his doppelganger has a scar on his face, who could have the heart to hurt a beauty like this, don't think wrong about baekhyun's intentions but it was undeniable, how majestic looking this guy looked, even if it's baekhyun's clone, he just thinks he can't reach that level of beauty like baëkhyun has, otherworldly.

baekhyun felt bad for once seeing the male in front of him, shaking in fear, from the closeness between them, staring down at his blue eyes, baekhyun got hypnotize it seems, unconsciously he was closing the distance between them, shock to his core when he experienced something extremely soft against his lip, baekhyun staggered away, staring at baëkhyun with horror written all over his face.

Why, he did that, It's so wrong, without thinking about how he had left his doppelganger alone without any cuffs —

baekhyun ran —


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

An entire week passed, baëkhyun didn't see nor hear anything from the blonde male.

He was so utterly confused about everything, why his look alike stared down at him and why did he touched him, the most confusing part was the reaction he gave after their encounter, he looked utterly shocked to his core, baëkhyun didn't even got the chance to ask him why he did that.

Maybe it was normal — Baëkhyun thought.

The door had been wide open, why didn't he try to escape ?

Baëkhyun would blame at the way latter was looking at him, it just got him frozen on his spot.

It was so bizarre to have sehun beside him, talking with him like he was someone special.

Baëkhyun isn't special.

He doesn't understand any of this.

Why didn't they kill him when they had the chance?.

“ you're spacing out again, am i that boring" 

Baëkhyun was startled at the voice that spoke close to his ear, sehun had scooted closer to him breathing against his neck, Baëkhyun had no idea why they kept coming closer to him. It doesn't feel normal to him.

“ i- i was thinking about someone".

Sehun backed away from him, eye's searching baëkhyun's in a way— like he'll get the answer but baëkhyun didn't dare to lift his face.

“ oh, who's that someone, if I know ?".

Baëkhyun felt uncomfortable with their closeness, sehun's hand was on his knees rubbing up and down at him, he really wanted to ask someone if this was normal.

He openly stared at the male for the first time since he was brought up here, he was really good looking, his eyes were shining under the dim light of the room, baëkhyun suddenly felt nervous.

“ Baek- baekhyun he-"

The name baekhyun felt oddly unfamiliar on his tongue, when they literally share the same name.

“ did he do something to you ?". Sehun asked, suddenly defensive.

Baëkhyun nervously bit his bottom lip.

“ no- i- he- just got closer- to me and he-". 

Baëkhyun stopped talking, feeling ridiculous to even talk about this subject.

sehun held his shoulders in a firm grip.

“ What do you mean by getting closer to you". Baëkhyun was torn between answering him or not when the door slammed open, making him flinch.

Baekhyun stood there breathing heavily, with an unusual chain hanging around his neck, he yanked Baëkhyun out of the bed, dragging him out of the room with a harsh grip around his arm.

“ Baekhyun stop,you shouldn't take your anger out on him, just let him go". Baekhyun turned to face sehun, his eyes were narrowing at him with an unbelievable amount of hate at that moment.

“ Don't come between this". His voice low, threatening the male.

“ just don't hurt him, please". Baekhyun eyebrows furrowed, sehun never looked like this before, what made him act like this, Baekhyun was very curious.

“ and if I did-hurt him ?". Baekhyun challenged.

Both of them were so into arguing with each other that they entirely forgot about baekhyun's presence, the more sehun angered baekhyun the more he tightened his hold around his clone, baekhyun trembled in fear, his tears were dropping down at the floor.

Baëkhyun closed his eyes, bearing the pain, he didn't want to see them shouting at each other but when baekhyun dug his nails on his wrist he couldn't stop himself from sobbing loudly and trying to get his wrist out of his grip.

“ you're hurting- me please let- me- go". Baekhyun seems to get out of his trance, finally releasing his grip on him, Baekhyun fell on his knees, clutching his wrist In pain, he looked rather pathetic with his head low in a bow and trembling uncontrollably.

It was sehun who first reacted, crouching down at his level to inspect his injured wrist, which was bleeding now.

“ shit, we need to bandage this right now or it'll swell". Baëkhyun let out a whimper of pain when sehun touched his wrist.

Baekhyun's face was unreadable.

He saw his clone clutching his eyes shut in pain, his lips were trembling, his bangs covered his teary eyes, what caught baekhyun's attention was his pale wrist that was now covered in red.

He didn't think twice before pushing sehun out of the way and carrying baekhyun bridal style, hurrying to his room.

He was lighter than baekhyun had assumed.

Baekhyun can feel sehun's stare behind his head but that wasn't his concern right now.

He can sense the injured male was hesitating to grab on his neck, their eyes met, baekhyun opened the door his feet, still maintaining eye contact with his clone, it was magical, the way he'll blink and the colour of his eyes would change into a deeper shade of blue, maybe it was just baekhyun's mind playing a trick but he swears he just saw the white haired man's sky like eyes, changing into something deep blue, like the ocean.

Baekhyun carefully led him down, he tried to pull away, but the piece of chain around baekhyun's neck got stuck in baëkhyun's see through- shirt, not that baekhyun has been staring at that.

“ i- I'll do it". Baëkhyun shuttered out, trying to remove the chain with his shaking hands, he heard a sigh.

“ leave it ". Baekhyun told him with an irritated look.

The closeness between them brought back the memories of their interactions, the only difference was that it was— Baëkhyun who was staring at him.

He couldn't stop himself from looking at the breathtaking eyes, they were just so beautiful, they made Baekhyun suck in breath, their faces were inches apart as he blindly searched for the kit, inside his drawer. 

Baekhyun took his hand with a little more force then he intended, his clone hissed in pain.

“ sorry- i-" baekhyun shook his head, he shouldn't apologize, this is not his fault.

He couldn't deny how beautiful his clone was looking under him, the white haired male nervously looked away from him, giving baekhyun a chance to treat his wounded wrist.

It's so awkward, once he was done with it he tapped at his clones hand in a way of telling him, when his clone turned his face to him the chain that was holding them together made baekhyun lose his balance when he was crouching down and he fell.

Another moment of silence.

Someone's heart was beating loudly.

Their chests were pressed together so it was difficult to say who.

Baëkhyun can feel warm breaths on his skin because of the face that was buried in his neck.

Nervously he pushed him with his uninjured hand, he didn't seem to budge from his place.

“ um, i- can you- ". Baëkhyun was unprepared for him to back out so fast that he took him up with him.

Baëkhyun didn't dare to look up at him when his hands tried yanking the chain out of his shirt.

Baekhyun sighed in disbelief, what the fuck is wrong with this stupid chain.

“ i- i- should try-". Baekhyun snapped at him with his eye's making him shut immediately, defeated with himself he undone the chain and threw at it on his clone.

Baëkhyun didn't get what he was saying, still holding the chain.

“ Just wear it and don't lose it. I'll check this around your neck daily ". Baekhyun turned around to leave when he heard a small voice calling his name hesitatingly.

“ i-i just can't take it- i should-" 

“ you think you can give me something in return ?". Baekhyun said, face Stoic, something in his voice made Baëkhyun break eye contact.

Baëkhyun got an idea, he nodded at him, baekhyun gave him an amused smile, 

Suddenly walking toward him again,he stopped right in front of him, waiting.

“ so what can you give me ?".

Baëkhyun bit his lips, staring down at the spooky chain, he made up his mind...

Baekhyun was confused to see him struggling to get the face chain out of his face, he went ahead to stop him but baëkhyun already took it out, handing him the chain while hiding his face behind his white locks.

A red line decorated on his face.

“ isn't this kind of important to you, the first time I touched it i remember you crying, quite sadly may i add ". Baekhyun said, pursing his lips.

Baëkhyun shook his head, dismissing the subject.

Now staring closely at the chain, he can definitely see how rare and expensive it must be. 

The white haired man looked at everything but baekhyun.

Baekhyun grabbed his chin.

Raw Beauty, yeah maybe— that's the word he's looking for, the majestic appearance his clone has, the cut that adored his face might be shameful to him but to baekhyun it was a beauty mark, it's rare for him to stare at someone with interest, yet here he is staring at his clone, not wanting to miss a detail.

He never saw someone looking like this, he couldn't express in words, baekhyun was lost in his blue eyes even when he sees himself daily in the mirror, it was unexplainable, it just drew him closer to him, so close that he sees it, the change of his eye colour.

Baekhyun was right, ocean blue it is.  
do they also sparkle like he was imagining right now,

Baekhyun always thought he doesn't look good with his hair down, looks like he is wrong.

For the briefest of moments he saw the white haired male looking down at his lips

Baekhyun really needed to get his sleep, he's starting to hallucinate weird things.

Withdrawing himself, Baekhyun opened his mouth, but nothing came out, the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

“ tell me if you need this again ". Baekhyun said, pocketing the chain, he didn't wait for his clones reaction and left in a hurry.

He can't risk himself losing control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ppl even say in the notes lol


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somthing hot lol

2 months passed away like this.

Two months of baekhyun being a jerk to his clone, only to ask for forgiveness right after, it was a very rare sight, it was not easy for baekhyun to to say the magic words, but sometimes he'll feel guilty of the way he has treated baëkhyun, so apologizing doesn't really seems like a bad Idea.

Jongdae told him he was in a denial stage, baekhyun would scoff, obviously Kim jongdae would think baekhyun having a thing with baëkhyun is completely normal.

Occasionally Baekhyun would tell him about himself, in return baëkhyun would tell him how much he wants to be like him, that'd make baekhyun scowl, not liking the idea of baëkhyun changing, he was innocent and bubbly, he likes him that way.

It happened again when they were talking about foolish things while sitting on the couch, knees touching, baekhyun couldn't stop looking at him as he talked with a slight purse of his lips, pouting with each sentence, maybe it was because baëkhyun was wearing his clothes that evening, maybe he wanted to repeat that for awhile.

Baekhyun kissed Baëkhyun

baekhyun brushed his lip on baëkhyun's, just a feather light touch of his lip, he backed away, to see his reaction, and to his surprise he was smiling.

“ you did this again ". baëkhyun said, staring at him.

Baekhyun didn't have any response to that so he just stood up to leave the living room, his face burned in shame.

but a hand gripped the hem of his t-shirt—

.

“ why". 

Baekhyun felt the confusion redianting from him,

the other members don't know, about the thing they are doing, nothing sexual though, mildly interesting, for baëkhyun, he was always curious, always asking about stuff's in the House, asking him about why birds can fly and he can't, pouting when baekhyun would tell him that he's very fat for it, he wouldn't talk with him for the rest of the day, he has caught on the weakest point of baekhyun, and he uses it well in his favour, like how he is right now —

Letting sehun drag him down, placing him on his lap, like it's freaking normal, baekhyun's blood boiled, he feels like stabbing at something–

“ this poor bread doesn't deserve this". Jondae all but cooes at the bread, that is now torn apart, and mushed, baekhyun still-

This is what he wants to do with sehun's face-

Baekhyun stood up, chair making a loud noise, that seem to caught baëkhyun's attention, tilting his head, he gave baekhyun a breathtaking smile, cheeks pulled up and blue eyes twinkling with happiness,baekhyun had to hold the chair for balance —

Does he has the same smile ?- baekhyun thought, waving at baëkhyun, they were barely five feets away, and baekhyun was acting like they were about to be separated or something, nonetheless baëkhyun waved back with a dimpled smile—

He doesn't know how or why suddenly he was on the floor, gripping his jaw in pain.

shit, he needs to look where he's going — 

“ are you- okay". Baëkhyun was on him within a blink of his eyes, frantically pushing baekhyun's face to side to side, checking him, he stopped his worried gaze on baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun sighed when baëkhyun ran his thumb over his bottom lip—

Yup he was bleeding, fuck the floor.

“ You really fell on the floor, such a nice way of impressing byun baekhyun". Baekhyun hissed at Jongdae, but whimpered when Baëkhyun dug a finger on his lip.

“ sorry- do you- have- can you- apply something here". Baëkhyun said softly, emphasized it by tapping at his own lips.

Jongdae smirked, knowing what was baekhyun thinking, he didn't gave him a chance to reply–

“he'll be fine in a minute if you put your lips on his". Jongdae suggested with a wide grin, enjoying baekhyun turning a deep red, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.“ you'll observe the pain, you know".

Baekhyun pushed his hair back, making a attempt to stand, but he was pulled down, hands on both side of his face, baekhyun's eyes widen when he felt a pair of lips touching his, just a peck, quickly withdrawing back, baëkhyun searched his face, face innocent as the day.

“ better a little ?".

Jongdae couldn't hold back his laughter when baekhyun nodded still in daze.

“ o my god, this is hilarious". He rolled on the couch, his loud obnoxious laugh drawing everyone's attention, sehun and junmyeon looked around the room, eyebrows raised, very curious.

“ shut the fuck up". Baekhyun snarled, taking a hold of baëkhyun's wrist, pulling him upstairs, jongdae's uncontrollable laugh echoing in the background.

“ was that- not funny". Baëkhyun asked, lips jutted put in a pout, he played with baekhyun's chain, which was hanging around his neck.

Baekhyun closed his eyes in frustration, nothing about this situation was funny to him.

That was his freaking face he was attracted to-

He didn't respond, wanting to be alone for a moment, he walked pass baëkhyun, grabbing his jacket and wallet, anger filling up his chest, he didn't looked at the male standing in the middle of his room, who was watching him, oddly silent, sighing baekhyun opened the door, to leave, but a hesitate hand on his jacket stopped him.

“ I-i don't like it".

Baekhyun turned around, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

The white haired male didn't continue, eyes glued to baekhyun's shoes,like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“ what are you talking about". Baekhyun cringed watching Baëkhyun flinched from the coldness in his voice, quickly pulling away his hands from baekhyun, taking a step back.

Baëkhyun frantically shook his head, hand's trembling, he shuffled further in the room when baekhyun inched closer to him, baekhyun's heart squeezed inside his chest, but he didn't dare move further.

“ sorry- I- I'll just go". Baëkhyun said but Baekhyun placed his hands on the door frame, not wanting baëkhyun to leave, he had screwed up enough.

“ I'm sorry". Baekhyun said, pushing away the overgrown fringes from baëkhyun's forehead, he felt like a asshole when he saw baëkhyun's blue eyes tearing up, nose tinted red, baekhyun would punch himself for being the reason for baëkhyun's tear.

“ I-i didn't- liked it". Baëkhyun said once again, pushing himself against baekhyun's chest, it was fascinating how they were the same,but Baëkhyun managed to look smaller, softer than baekhyun.

Baekhyun quickly returned the hug, snaking his arms around the smaller male, holding him with delicacy.

Baekhyun gave him a nudge with his head, telling him to continue.

“ I-i don't- like feeling- like this it- hurts". He finished, I'd grip around baekhyun tightened .

“ what hurts baëk". Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,

“ I'm- sorry I don't know- about this feeling- I just don't- like it when you- stay silent- you-are so- different with chanyeol- he makes you- laugh but I- can't I just- don't like- it". Baekhyun drew soothing circles around his back, taking a minute to fully understand his words.

“ I'm sorry again- we are not supposed to be friends , you know that, right ?". Baekhyun mumbled on his hair.

Baëkhyun nodded on his chest, when he was just bought up here, everyone treated him like he was bad, he didn't even do anything, 

Baëkhyun took his time explaining how he woke up in a strange place, filled with humans that were acting so weird, laughing at nothing and crying at nothing.

💖

He immediately left the place, people's running behind him, he succeeded in ditching them behind, he wandered around for two days, walking on nights and hiding in days, he thought everything was so strange.

People were marking ink on their skin, creating a pretty art on their skin. Baekhyun was so fascinated, he wanted one too.

Without thinking he went inside the shop, a tall and scary looking male greeted him, baëkhyun nervously licked his lips,that man's eyes following his every movement, baëkhyun gestured towards the tattoos on the scary males arms, that were decorated with tattoo's, a eagle on his upper arm, a snake on his next, the scary man smirked, watching Baëkhyun looking at his arm's with awed expression.

“ do you want one ?".

Baëkhyun quickly nodded, offering him a small smile.

That man licked his lips, gesturing him to sit down.

Baëkhyun hurriedly sat on the chair, eye's twinkling with excitement.

The scary man laughed at his enthusiasm, kneeling in front of baëkhyun.

“ so, what kind of tattoo do you want, sweetheart?"The scary man asked, stroking baëkhyun's thighs.

Baëkhyun felt uncomfortable with the closeness, so he shifted in his seat.

“ can-can you suggest me ?".

The scary man thought for a moment, glancing up and down at baëkhyun.

“ you are too beautiful to have scary things imprinted on your skin". Baëkhyun gave an awkward smile at the man's words.

The man stood up,Picking up a thing baëkhyun had no idea what it was called.

“ but a butterfly dancing around the Roses would look great in your pale skin". The male emphasized it by dragging a finger across baëkhyun's jawline.

Baëkhyun pulled away, nodding his head, avoiding eye contact, the man smirked at him-

he was so obedient — the scary man thought.

“ Now pretty, where do you want the tattoo ?". 

Baëkhyun tilted his head, not knowing the man had been blatantly staring at his neck.

“ Hmm, you shouldn't think so hard, pretty, I'll give you a suggestion". Baëkhyun shrinked further on his chair when the man was way too close for his comfort.

“ you have to lie down there, so it'll come out very beautifully". The man took a hold of his wrist, guiding him on the couch.

Baëkhyun flinched when the man started lifting his shirt.

“ what-are you doing-". Baëkhyun panicked.

“ Hey relax, it's where I'll draw the tattoo, don't be so nervous". The scary man smiled and patted baëkhyun's head when he agreed.

Baëkhyun screamed as the man pierced a needle on his skin.

“ that's normal, it won't hurt after awhile". 

Baëkhyun gripped on the couch tightly, biting his lips, enough to punch his teeths through the skin.

After five minutes, he felt the man's nose touching his skin.

Baëkhyun thought maybe it was normal.

But then, the scary man started to palm him through his pants.

Baëkhyun stood up fast, not wanting to stay close to the man, but he was pushed down again, this time, the scary man was hovering on top of him, pinning him on the couch, baekhyun trashed around, but that man was stronger than him, Baëkhyun screamed when he started sucking on his neck, at that moment baëkhyun knew this wasn't normal, he needs to get out of here.

It took all his strength to finally pushed the man away from him, running towards the door, but the scary man was quick to cage him against the door, continuing his filthy intentions, Baëkhyun kicked the man where it would hurts the most, making the man howl with pain, dropping on his knees, he got up to chase down baëkhyun, but he quickly slammed the door on the man's face, running through the dark alleys.

That was when he felt someone put their hands on his face, he fell into unconsciousness.

Yes, it was baekhyun.

All the members had listened to him carefully, they apologized to him, feeling very ashamed of themselves for treating baëkhyun in such a bad way, baekhyun was the only one who just stood and left.

No one questioned him, they knew he never apologies to anyone, even if it was his fault.

Imagine how speechless they were, when the next morning baekhyun stood up from his chair, walking up to baëkhyun who was still munching on his toast, they watched as baekhyun said those few words, that he hasn't said in years, since they lost their three members.

“ I'm sorry".

Some of their jaws were left hanging.

Baëkhyun's response made them more speechless.

“ I want Ice cream as an apology, hero". Baekhyun answers with a beautiful smile gracing his unnatural red lips.

You know what ?, Baekhyun treated him after.

Without hesitating.

The members were left thinking if someone had hit baekhyun on the head.

That dude was acting so different from before, he had stopped hanging out with them, but they didn't know why he was the first one to get dressed and wait for them in the living room, avoiding eye contact when they looked at him for too long for his liking.

They were going to watch a comedy movie, all the members knew how baekhyun hates to go in a crowded room, also he didn't when people laugh too much.

He gave a simple excuse.

“ Baëkhyun would- be lonely there- also he asked for me to come along". 

Junmyeon didn't comment about how everyone was going and Baekhyun wouldn't be alone.

Let's save the guy from trouble for now.

“ I thought we all were going out". Jongdae said, eating his chips on the couch, And of course no one can stop Kim Jongdae from speaking.

Before baekhyun could open his mouth, Jongdae rolled his eyes and then replied.  
“ don't even tell me to shut the fuck up".

“what is fuck".

Both baekhyun and jongdae turned their heads towards the voice.

Baëkhyun wore a black shirt that was oddly going well with his white hair,the scar on his face was very prominent to hide, so he wore a black scarf across his face, only blue eyes peeking out, he was looking more magestic if possible.

Baekhyun and jongdae both had a different reaction to his question.

Jongdae was hitting the table, nonstop, laughing with his mouth open.

And baekhyun.

He just kind of—

Shuts off

He sucked in breath when baëkhyun was finally standing by his side.

Looking even more ethereal up-close.

He came back on earth when Someone poked his nose.

Once when he was focused, baëkhyun's face came to view.

“ what is fuck baekhyun". Baëkhyun once again asked, tilting his head, eye's looking so innocent, like he was genuinely curious.

Jongdae toppled over the couch, now laughing on the floor, obnoxious and loud.

“ I-i- you know- like we- do- that-''. Baekhyun stammered so badly, his whole face was red as he moved his hands in the air, making gestures that had jongdae laughing so hard, the other members came down with curiosity.

“ What is happening over here". Jongin raised his eyebrows at the still laughing jongdae, he watched him wiping his eyes.

“ Baëkhyun please ask that question once more". Jongdae told him with a shit eating grin on his face.

“ What is—

Baekhyun was quick to trap his mouth with his hands.

“ don't say that again". Baekhyun ordered with a stern voice, it was enough for baëkhyun to cower a little, nodding.

“ are you falling asleep on me". Baekhyun laughed.

Baëkhyun shook his head.

“ I was just thinking about something". Baekhyun just hummed on his neck.

Baëkhyun unknowingly shivered from the warm breath.

“ can i- ask you something". Baëkhyun asked, with a very small voice, like he was scared of baekhyun's response.

Baekhyun pulled away to stare at him.

And baëkhyun doesn't know why but he misses the warmth.

“ anything". Baekhyun smiled down at him, encouraging.

“ Why didn't you answer me that day?". baëkhyun cranked his neck to look up at baekhyun. 

Even though they looked alike, baekhyun has managed to grow a few inches taller and broader than him in the last few years.

“ sorry I don't really remember". 

Baëkhyun just sighed, breaking away from the hug, but the hands on his waist prevents him from walking away.

“ you can't just leave me hanging like that, now I will think about this the entire day". Baekhyun whined, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

Baëkhyun let out a giggle at that sight.

Baekhyun may or may haven't felt—

his heart and dick twitch at once.

Anyways—

“ I just asked something but you got so angry at me". The pout on baëkhyun's rosy lips seems to be prominent—

Not that baekhyun has been staring at them-

“ you- are not paying attention to me". Baëkhyun huffed, pushing his palm against baekhyun's chest.

“ sorry, can you repeat the question". Baekhyun licked his lips, a hand leaving baëkhyun's waist to run through his own sandy hair.

He knows he looks attractive doing that—

“ what is fuck".

“ shit baëkhyun -I told you to never say it again". Baekhyun hissed out in a low voice, immediately withdrawing his hands from his Baëkhyun's waist.

“ But- why can't you tell me-". Baëkhyun cuts himself off with a hiccup, looking very upset.

“ I-i can't tell you about that—".

Baëkhyun pushed past him, his white hair bouncing with each step, but his wrists were held down by baekhyun, in the same way when he was first captured, his back pressed against baekhyun's front. 

He jerked his wrists to pull him on his chest, Baëkhyun's face hitting his chest.

“Leave me I don't want to talk with you" Baëkhyun whined out childishly, trying to pull away from him.

“ you are not going anywhere" Baekhyun emphasizes each one of his words by pressing himself closer to him.

“ I'll just ask sehun—

Before he can complete his sentence, Baekhyun has pushed him against the door, hands on each side of his head.

“ Don't say his name ever again". His voice so low and threatening, Baëkhyun gulped at that, staring at baekhyun's brown eyes, and the murdering gaze he was sending him. 

“ I'm sorry i–". He apologized with wide eyes and trembling lips, Baekhyun's expression softened, pushing a finger on his lips to shush Baëkhyun.

“ I will tell you about it, but do you trust me?". Baekhyun asked nervously , licking his lips.

“ of course-" Baëkhyun's voice must've come out very loud, caught off-guard Baekhyun blinked a little. “ I-i mean yes". Baëkhyun repeated with a soft voice.

Baekhyun felt his heart drum inside his chest at the knowledge that after all, Baëkhyun does trust him.

Baekhyun pulled away from the door, thinking if it would be too much for baëkhyun, what if he felt uncomfortable, what if he started hating him—

“ What are you thinking about, baby".Startled, baekhyun stared at him in surprise —

Did he heard correctly —

Baëkhyun just called him baby—

Shit—

“ what- what did you just call- me". Baekhyun asked him in disbelief, pointing at himself, looking quite dumb.

“ Baby" Baëkhyun threw his head back with a cute laugh. 

How baekhyun was not floored yet —

He feels like passing out—

In a good way—

“ jongdae told me to call you baby and that you like it this much". Baëkhyun explained, opening his arms dramatically, as if it would explain how much he likes it.

Baekhyun knows he's doomed but he's not leaving Kim jongdae, he needs to pay for this, a man can't take stay alive while his heart drums at his chest every single fuckin second.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, in a hope his heart would calm down.

“ Did he tell you something more ?". 

“ um, he said you like it when people touch your lips with their lips-".

Baekhyun coughed into his fist, Kim fuckin jongdae is so dead.

Baëkhyun looked up at him in concern.

“ continue " . Baekhyun said. creative a plan to kill jongdae inside his head.

“ he said that-that you would be happy if-i sit on your lap- and that- you like to be called daddy —

Yup, Baekhyun has just choked on his spit- what the actual kim fuckery jongdae- 

“ Are- you okay baby- do you need water–". Baekhyun nodded his head rapidly, not trusting his voice, not even trying to think about how baëkhyun has just called him baby again.

He gulped down the water in one go, the room was suddenly too hot for his liking.

He's so hot under his shirt.

“ You look so red baby, should I call others". Baëkhyun asked with a worried gaze, his thumb running over Baekhyun's cheekbones

he would've respond but fuck if he wasn't blushing like a teenage girl- 

“ You- should rest daddy, good night". It took him one second to miss baëkhyun's lip pressing on him, leaving him completely speechless.

Baekhyun is sure he has never moved so fast in his life, manhandling baëkhyun and setting him down on his bed, the white haired man just blinked under him.

“ are you scared, I can sleep with you tonight". baëkhyun said all smiley, like he wasn't riling baekhyun up, he shuffled further on the bed making himself comfortable.

Fuck jongdae fuck jongdae fuck jongdae fuck jongdae fuck jongdae fuck jongdae-

“ why just jongdae, why can't you fuck me".

Baekhyun hasn't noticed he has chanted that out loud.

Baekhyun gripped at his own hair, he wants to tell him—

You're the one I have planned on fucking—

He shook his head, getting rid of all the nasty thoughts.

“ I don't want to fuck jongdae, okay". Baekhyun told him like he was talking to a child, running his hand through baëkhyun's soft lock, his clone leaned in the touch.

“ why though ". Baëkhyun's voice came out as a whisper,he was blinking softly, baekhyun could tell he'd pass out in a minute.

“ because he's loud". Baekhyun offered a simple answer, laying down on the other side of the bed.

He didn't really expected a reply after that—

“mm, but I'll be really quiet, promise". 

Is it possible for a dick to get hard in a few second —

Because, baekhyun's dick would be standing proudly if not for his clothes.

He imagines baëkhyun stuffing his fingers inside his mouth as baekhyun properly fucks into him —

Baekhyun wants to grip his hair in frustration, baëkhyun was currently sleeping on his bed, he can't even jerk himself off—

Really fuck kim jongdae—

He felt baëkhyun scooting closer to him, warm skin and hot breath, baekhyun was fucking tingling with desires, he's sure he'll die if he didn't get his hands on his dick—

Right fucking now—

And lord, does the whole universe hate baekhyun.

Because, Baëkhyun thought it'll be a good Idea to bury his face on his neck and tangle their legs together.

Baekhyun silently shifted in the bed, now facing Baëkhyun, who was breathing softly on his neck, he didn't seem to be awake.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, wrapping his hand around baëkhyun's waist, pulling him closer, but not close enough of how baekhyun really wants it.

Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, he feels so disgusting, he should stop thinking about baëkhyun in that way, it's so wrong, baëkhyun is innocent, he won't call him that kind of names, if he'd found out about the implications behind them,

He just knows baëkhyun won't do it willingly—

SHIT—

Baekhyun held his breath as baëkhyun firmly joined their hips together, every inch of their body touching each other.

The moan that left baekhyun's mouth was totally an accident, it wasn't because he may or may haven't just grinded against baëkhyun a little.

Shit—

He was taking advantage of a sleeping male, that's so wrong—

Baëkhyun whined out on his neck when baekhyun accidentally dug his nail on his hips.

Baekhyun wasn't sure if this was real or he was really dreaming —

baëkhyun was really hard against him —

It's not possible—

A few whimpers left baëkhyun's mouth, still asleep, baekhyun could see him sweating, he wasn't sure if it was because of the weather.

It was winter—

The sweat on their skin wasn't because of the weather, it was thick and hot arousal.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, he needed to calm down or else he'll lose control- he was second away from latching his mouth on Baëkhyun's neck, and he was sleeping, that would be so wrong.

“ please-" Baëkhyun softly whimpered, not awake yet.

Baekhyun wants to shake him awake and ask him —

What was he begging for —

He just wants to—

Do so many things to baëkhyun—

He wants make him feel something he hasn't before—

Baekhyun just wants.

Baekhyun stiffened when Baëkhyun rested his warm lips on his collarbone, things were just adding up to his misery.

He wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

It would be so easier to act like he wasn't affected by baëkhyun's presence bedside him, if baekhyun wasn't fucking hard inside pants, throbbing with hot desire.

“ Baekhyunee- it-it hurts". Baekhyun scowled at the pain in his voice.

“ Hush, where does it hurt, tell me, I'll take the pain away". Baekhyun mumbled against his head, creative soothing circles on his back.

“ here,it hurts so much, take it away"

Nothing would've prepared for what baëkhyun did next—

Baekhyun's hand was cupping his clone's crotch, feeling his hardness.

“ baëkhyun-this -you are—". Baekhyun froze in mid sentence, he couldn't stop looking at his face, that was twisted in pain and pleasure.

Even though he was Baekhyun's clone, he had a very pale complexion while Baekhyun owns a honey like skin.

They were different.

“ take it away- please baby". Baëkhyun desperately pressed himself against Baekhyun's hand, mouth falling apart in a silent moan.

The sight was just too much for baekhyun—

He pushed baëkhyun away from his hands, ignoring his whining.

He wouldn't want to get caught doing this—

It's already so wrong.

He locked the door and closed the windows, side eyeing baëkhyun panting on top of his bed.

The light's were next, he turned them off, like he was scared the walls inside his room will witness this, it was enough for him to feel a little disgusted with himself, he was so scared of being caught but once his eye's found baëkhyun's figure laying in the bed, eyes pleading, all those thoughts left his mind.

Baekhyun wants him so bad.

He took careful steps towards the bed, not wanting to be come out excited about this, like he wasn't screaming inside like a very manly man, he climbed up on the bed, eye's watching Baëkhyun's reaction to his closeness.

He might be a man with a filthy mind but he won't push Baëkhyun to do something he doesn't want to.

“ take it away baby". Baëkhyun murmured, 

Baekhyun hovered over him, carefully watching his reaction, baëkhyun just made a painted expression, face so flushed, eyes glistening with hot tears, he looks like a hot mess, and baekhyun hasn't even started yet, baekhyun just can't waits to see him after he's done with him.

Baekhyun would dive just straight in, but he's thinking about something, what if he doesn't wants to stop, what if he never gets done with him, what if he gets obsessed.

“ baby". Baëkhyun pouted at his sad face, reaching out to him, pulling him in a hug, just like when baekhyun's chain got stuck in his shirt, but this time, baekhyun took his time in breathing his scent, not so strong, enough to make him want to stay in the crook of his clones neck.

“ Do you trust me ?". Baekhyun asked once again, not breaking eye contact, he doesn't want a false confirmation, it's something that'll change everything, baekhyun wants to know if he really trusts him, like he does, without an ounce of fear.

“ yes, so much". There was baëkhyun's signature expression, eyes crescent in half moons with a breaktaking smile, oozing with innocence.

Baekhyun is sure he'll taint him for life, the weight of the situation hits baekhyun with such a force enough to withdraw himself from baëkhyun.

He can't do this, he likes the way baëkhyun is, he doesn't want to ruin his innocence.

“ Baby do something, I don't- like this". Baëkhyun's tears threatening to fall down his pretty face, he brought his hands up his face, sobbing into it, Baekhyun's chest tightened at the sound.

“ he- he promised to take care of me-". baëkhyun quickly wiped his tears, standing up on his wobbly legs.

But what if someone else ruined his innocence— Baekhyun thought.

Just thinking about baëkhyun under someone else makes his blood boil inside his veins, baekhyun is grateful he didn't mention sehun's name.

“ don't move". 

Baëkhyun steps halted, tensing at the time of his voice.

“ please". Baëkhyun's eyes were half lidded, he never saw such a seductive expression on his clone's face.

Baekhyun has no idea if he was doing it on purpose or not, he can tell it was working.

“ come here". Baekhyun patted the spot, Baëkhyun all but wobbled to complan.

Baëkhyun layed down softly, his see through shirt leaving nothing to imagination, oh how Baekhyun wants to tear apart that piece of clothing.

“ stop me when you feel like it, okay". Baekhyun whispered as he ran his hands up and down baëkhyun's side. electing goosebumps.

Baëkhyun was far too gone to answer him, losing himself in this new feeling.

The first kiss that he placed on Baëkhyun's skin has him gasping in shock.

“ what-are you doing- baby". Baëkhyun shuttered out, even in his half dazed condition he still bought shaky hands to stop baekhyun from placing kisses further up his chest, his shirt riding up to reveal his erected nipples.

“ I'll take care of you baëk". Baekhyun said in a husky voice, snaking a hand around baëkhyun's waist to pull him closer.

“ but this-"

Baekhyun pulled away from kissing on his chest to look down at him, he looks so small, so insecure, Baekhyun just wants to murmur praises on his skin.

“ hush puppy, you said you trust me, don't you". The answer was an unsure nod from baëkhyun.

Baekhyun knows what he's thinking about, he's thinking about that man who tried to take advantage of him.

Baekhyun swallowed, telling himself he isn't like that man, now more determined, he took off his own t- shirt, wanting Baëkhyun to feel comfortable about this.

Baëkhyun gulped down not so silently, baekhyun would smirk if this wasn't his first time, he wants this to be comfortable for baëkhyun.

“ do you want to touch ". Baekhyun slowly asked, glancing down, smoothing a hand over his chest.

Baëkhyun fisted his hands, chewing on his lips, after roaming his eye's around the expanse of baekhyun's chest, he nodded at baekhyun's waiting gaze.

Baekhyun hovered right above him, leaving a space for baëkhyun, if he'd want to push him away.

Slow and hesitant hands approached baekhyun, running slender a hand down his chest.

“ I will try something, okay, just push me away if you don't like it". Baekhyun asked, smiling down at him, clearly enjoying the red hue spreading throughout baëkhyun's body.

Baëkhyun trusts baekhyun the most ever since he woke up, he opened his mouth to tell him —

But all that was heard inside the silent room was a loud moan.

Baekhyun held his waist firmly and rolled his hips again.

He would love to hear Baëkhyun's moans but Baekhyun really doesn't want to get caught right now.

“ you promised to stay silent". Baekhyun reminded him, a mischievous look on his face, and finally, baëkhyun seems to get his answers.

“ you- are fucking me". Baëkhyun breathed out, a awed expression. 

“ not really, but we'll get there". Baekhyun answered with a breathy laugh.

This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from Baëkhyun, but yeah, at least he doesn't feel uncomfortable with the idea.

“ can I fuck you now". Baekhyun asked, glancing down at his lips, but quickly made eye contact with the pretty man under him, face inches away, breathing the same air, Baekhyun just wanted to dive in, but he'll wait.

“ yes, baby—". Baëkhyun didn't get to finish his sentence, his lips were captured and devoured by the sandy haired man.

He can tell how inexperienced Baëkhyun was, he'd get breathless in a few seconds, bumping nose with him, baekhyun found it extremely cute at how he would try to copy him, his enthusiasm was enough for baekhyun to be wanting more and more.

Baekhyun cupped his face with both of his hands, he caught Baëkhyun's bottom lips between his teeth, sucking on them after.

Baëkhyun's mouth agaped with a gasp when Baekhyun expertly grinded down his hips.

Baekhyun took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside baëkhyun's warm mouth, his tongue licking up on the roof, one hand forcing his jaw open, immediately massaging their tongues together, sucking on it, baekhyun felt like he'll devour him whole if he continues, he was so addictive, he tastes so sweet like strawberries, baekhyun assumes he ate them after dinner.

A trembling hand gripped his hair, pulling him away.

“ I know- I'm really sorry- this time- I will try controlling myself- just please". Baekhyun desperately whispered, chasing his mouth.

He wasn't ready for the sight once he really got out of his daze.

Baëkhyun looks destroyed in the best way possible, his eyes were widened, disheveled fair, lips more redder than before, his hands were shaking as he pulled a still frozen baekhyun down, unconsciously parting his legs, baekhyun was more than happy to settled between them.

“ please, do it again". Baëkhyun pleaded.

How baekhyun just wants to spend his days latching on to his mouth, to steal all the words from him, to leave him breathless, to have him screaming baekhyun's name. 

“ yeah". Baekhyun breathed out, tugging his clones legs, wrapping them around his waist, thrusting with all the power he could muster.

Baëkhyun gave out the loudest moan of the night, his hands frantically reaching out to hold baekhyun's arm, digging nails through the skin.

“don't stop, please ". Baëkhyun moaned, he locked his hands on Baekhyun's blonde hair, tugging him down for a kiss, this time baekhyun let's him take control of it, as he kept thrusting, electing such delicious sounds out of baëkhyun,

Baekhyun furiously humped him down into the bedsheet, grunting, he just wanted to bury himself in the heat, but it was too soon, it still felt so good.

Baëkhyun writhed under him, mumbling incoherent words against the open mouthed kiss, and baekhyun swallowed each one of them with pleasure.

“ Baby, more- please more". Baekhyun stopped his hip movement, ignoring Baëkhyun's attempt to grind up against him.

“ you'll listen to your baby, right". Baekhyun breathed out, rubbing his hardness on Baëkhyun's thighs, his own patients were wearing off.

Baëkhyun slightly flinched at the thing rubbing on the inside of his thighs, so close to where he really wanted him.

Baekhyun smirked like he could read his mind, he grinded himself against Baëkhyun's cock, lining them properly.

Baëkhyun's mewl was enough of an answer.

Baekhyun tugged at the jacket he was wearing, baëkhyun nervously licked his now swollen lips, shrugging it off shyly, he was taking not so secret glances at baekhyun, who thought it was really adorable, even in his aroused mind he still can't resist Baëkhyun cuteness.

The shirt was next.

But Baëkhyun stopped midway, looking baekhyun through his eyelashes.

“ turn- around". Baekhyun scoffed but complained.

Baekhyun's patient was wearing off, just when he was about to face Baëkhyun, a pair of slender and pretty looking hands hugged him from behind, breathing on his shoulder.

“Don't look," Baëkhyun mumbled on his shoulders, voice filled with insecurity.

Baekhyun took his cold hands between his warm one's, enough to break the hug, he ignored baëkhyun's panic mumbling, telling him to look away, but baekhyun just openly stared at him.

“ please, don't look". Baëkhyun whispered too low for him to hear but Baekhyun did hear him.

he can see right through him, one of the things he wants to achieve tonight is telling baëkhyun how beautiful he truly is, it'd be like praising himself, but he really doesn't think he can match baëkhyun's beauty even if he'd want. It's just baëkhyun's charm.

Baekhyun shuffled a little closer to him, saw how he was trying to shrunk in himself.

He gathered baëkhyun in his arms, hands holding him with delicacy, just like how he'll hold a diamond, something so beautiful and valuable .

“ you're so beautiful". Baekhyun said, bumping his nose with him.

Baëkhyun's face changed colour, looking extremely cute with round cheeks flushing, and Baekhyun just wants to do unholy stuff to him.

Someone—

Save—

Byun baekhyun —

That half tattoo was still imprinted on his skin, Baekhyun can't take his eyes off of it, but it still holds a bitter memory.

“ you think so". Baëkhyun asked in a soft voice, playing with his chain.

“ I know so". Baekhyun kissed him on the cheek, enjoying the sight he caused by doing it, baëkhyun's blue eyes lit up as he beamed at him.

“ now let me take care of you". He whispered as he slowly laid him on the bed. 

Baëkhyun bit down on his lips, shyly covering himself with the covers, baekhyun just shook his head, so playful and cute.

Baekhyun didn't waste any time, grabbing lube and condom from his nightstand.

“ what is that". Baëkhyun asked, tugging the covers up to his chin, baekhyun will start crying if he'll fall asleep again.

“ important stuff, now please don't fall asleep on me". Baekhyun answered, and Baëkhyun whined as he lifted the covers, but let him take off until his waist.

“ join me". Baëkhyun innocently said scooting over, that made him laugh, like baekhyun wasn't planning on fucking him to the sheets.

nonetheless he slipped inside, running a hand down baëkhyun's thighs, making his breath hitched.

“ you're so sensitive". Baekhyun told him, secretly lubing up his fingers.

“ is that bad or good". Baëkhyun asked him, innocently blinking, clueless about Baekhyun's fingers between his legs, slowly approaching him. 

Baekhyun pretended to think.

“ I'll tell you if you'll kiss me". He said with a grin.

“ ughm, what is a kiss". Baëkhyun asked him, looking so confused, like a puppy.

“ how we pressed our mouths together, that's called a kiss". Baëkhyun's eyes lit up, tugging baekhyun down with a hand behind his neck and baekhyun doesn't minds the nose that bumped into his,nor did he mind baëkhyun breathing against his mouth, distracting him as he finally circled his fingers around baëkhyun's rim.

His other hand quickly pinning both of baëkhyun's on top of his head, swallowing his protests, he slipped a finger through the tight muscles, he bit his lips as baëkhyun gasped, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue down his throat, silencing him.

Baëkhyun whimpered in pain and pleasure, letting Baekhyun lick his mouth, quickly getting used to the foreign feeling.

Baekhyun sucked on his tongue as a distraction when he finally added two more fingers, rubbing his walls expertly, scissoring them against the tightness.

Baëkhyun's muffled screams would've been heard by others but he was too aroused to care.

Baekhyun pulled away from his mouth, leaving him with his mouth open, blinking his tears as he stared up at the ceiling.

The blonde started to place hot open mouthed kisses across his chest, marking the skin with his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue, he would do the same with baëkhyun's neck but be wasn't sure if his see through shirt would be able to hide those marks.

Baëkhyun didn't stop sobbing, and continued to choke on his own moans. overwhelmed with every single touch.

Baekhyun curled a finger on his insides, that has the white haired man's toes curling on the sheet.

“ Fuck".Baekhyun swore loudly as he  
clenched around his fingers.

Dirty and filthy thoughts started to pour in baekhyun's mind, just thinking about the tightness and warmth he's about to dive himself in, it's enough for him to add his pinky in the mix, his hot mouth quickly latching into one of baëkhyun's pinkish nipples.

Baëkhyun all but wailed, back arching beautifully.

Baekhyun let's go of the sobbing males hand, using it to grab one of his ass cheeks, roughly squeezing it.

Now that his hands were free, Baëkhyun brushed the blonde mans hair away from his eyes, exposing his forehead. While staring deeply into his eyes.

Something in the way Baëkhyun was looking at him, it has Baekhyun thrusting his fingers inside him, still sucking on the swollen nipple while maintaining eye contact with baëkhyun.

Baëkhyun threw his head back in pleasure, just taking what baekhyun has to offer.

The obscene sound of baekhyun's fingers coming in and out of him has baëkhyun's face burning in shame, but it's long forgotten once he started massaging him in the right places.

Baëkhyun whined loudly when he pulled his fingers out of him, Baekhyun just gave a kiss on his stomach as an apology.

He hooked a finger on his own pants, pulling it down, always maintaining eye contact with baëkhyun.

Once it was off, he gave a few tugs to his hard cock, smirking as Baëkhyun's eyes widened at the sight.

It's a relief, he doesn't look uncomfortable.

Baekhyun threw his head back in pleasure, as he rolled the condom on his length, finally getting some skin contact.

“ do you want to help, baby". Baekhyun asked with a teasing tone.

He didn't expect Baëkhyun to nod, licking his lips.

“ here, apply it on my- you know". Baekhyun said, smirking, glancing at his own dick.

A blush decorated his clone's face, he took a shaky breath, taking the lube Baekhyun offered, Baekhyun's dick throbbed when he took him in his slender hands. 

baekhyun just groaned in satisfaction from seeing his pretty hands wrapped around his cock.

The urge to take a picture of the sight was stronger than anything else.

Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, climbing on top him, his hands intertwining with his sweaty one's, he leaned down to kiss every inch of his face, making Baëkhyun giggle, nose twitching cutely.

Baekhyun wasn't sure which one was harder—

His heart or his dick—

“ would you help me clean my room, tomorrow". Baekhyun asked him with a fake innocent voice.

Baëkhyun immediately beamed at the idea of them spending time together.

“ I will always help you baby do you remember when jongdae found a book in your room I've seen it before it looks so familiar I'm sorry but my memory is so bad, I can also make you pancakes tomorrow with strawber—

A strangled scream was heard in the otherwise silent room, baekhyun has thrusted his hard cock inside his tight muscles, in one single movement.

“ But I'll be so hungry even after eating your pancakes". Baekhyun joked through gritted teeths, not like baëkhyun would understand him.

“ baby h-hurts- so much". Baëkhyun told him in between his gasps, tears running down his flushed cheeks.

“ I know sweetheart".Baekhyun whispered, face buried on his neck, tightening his grip on baëkhyun's hands, he didn't moved for awhile, pressing butterfly kisses on baëkhyun's face, nipping at his pulse point, kneading the soft skin around his waist.

He's so proud of himself for controlling so much.

He withdrew his hips a little, thrusting around the heat surrounding his cock, angling it to hit the sensitive bundles inside baëkhyun.

The reaction was instant, Baëkhyun let out an incoherent noise, his arms reaching over to hug Baekhyun. running his hands around the expanse of his back. 

He bended Baëkhyun's legs a little, not minding the yelp he let out, Baekhyun scooted closer, if it was possible and buried himself deep inside Baëkhyun, like he belonged there.

“ more- please baby". Baëkhyun choked out in between moans as Baekhyun begun slamming inside him, completely lost in desire, the cries of baëkhyun to slow down wents into to deaf ears, Baekhyun just held him down, fucking him against the sheets, making him bounce with each unforgiving thrust, Baëkhyun just sobbed loudly and took what he was giving.

Baekhyun groaned, as he fucked him into tears, feeling himself more turn on. 

Baekhyun closed the distance between them, capturing baekhyun's swollen lips, fucking into him like he mean it.

He wrapped a hand around Baëkhyun's cock, jerking him off in earnest as his clone sobbed in pleasure, a few drops of sweat ran down baekhyun's forehead.

He groaned against his mouth, getting a hold of Baëkhyun's plump ass, he pulled him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, his cock slipped further inside Baëkhyun and he cried out as he clinged on to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was bouncing him in his arms with every powerful thrust, not caring about how loudly Baëkhyun was screaming and scratching his back, he just murmured praises against Baëkhyun's collarbone.

“ You feel so good baby, so beautiful". 

Baëkhyun slammed his mouth on Baekhyun, stopping him from continuing further, their nose and teeths bumped with each other as they kissed open mouthed.

Baekhyun smoothed the skin under his palms, getting close to where they were connected, he ran a finger across his hole making Baëkhyun bite down on his tongue as a warning, he whimpered feeling his tongue sting, that bold move just encouraged him to move faster, digging his nails in the supple thighs that were wrapped around him.

Baëkhyun stopped breathing a new feeling watching over his entire body, he squeezed his legs around Baekhyun, shaking with the intensity of the feeling, Baëkhyun pulled his blonde locks with his trembling hand, chest heaving as they stare at each other, Baekhyun didn't stopped snapping his hips once, watching a tear drop down Baëkhyun's cheek, everything was happening in slow motion, he can count each on his moles, he can feel how attached he was with Baëkhyun, it felt so romantic for a reason, he likes the way Baëkhyun's hands were searching for skin to touch, he likes the way moaned while looking at him, Baekhyun just wants to make him feel good.

He grabbed Baëkhyun's cock that was resting in between them, gave it a few squeeze with his hands, jerking him off, while snapping his hips, hitting the same spot.

Baëkhyun clinged into his mouth trying to muffle a sob as he finally spilled between their stomach, clenching down on Baekhyun, who still continued thrusting up in the heat engulfing his dick, the clenching around him was so delicious, Baekhyun couldn't get enough of it—

He couldn't get enough of Baëkhyun—

He was already obsessed

He came while groaning praises against baëkhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun flopped him down on the bed, pulling his soft cock out of him, moaning at the feeling.

He lifted his face once his breathing pattern returned to normal, glancing down at the bed to see baëkhyun already passed out in his bed.

A beautiful mess indeed.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluffiness

he woke up with a groan, his lower body was throbbing in pain, Baëkhyun rubbed his eyes, squinting at the bright light that was coming from the window, he made a attempt to move, hissing in pain, just than, the door flew open, Baekhyun came into the view with a bright grin, it took baëkhyun a few seconds to clearly see what he was offering to him.

“ what is this".

“ some pain killers for you".

“ I don't need this".

“ are you sure".

“ yeah I'm sure".

Baekhyun laughed. “ don't be shy in front of me ".

Baëkhyun ignored his teasing smile, pulling the blanket over his chest.  
“ Why are you giving me so many pain killers? " he questioned him with a curious look, snatching the packet from him.

“ because I've planned on doing it again". Baekhyun responded with a shrug, not minding how Baëkhyun was gaping at him.

“ no you won't". Baëkhyun shouted with a flush on his face.

“ sweetheart you know I will, now let's go I'll give you a bath". Baekhyun hurried him out of the bed, with a hand on his back. 

“ I can walk ". baëkhyun rasped, not grasping the hands that was offered to him

“Okay let's see" Baekhyun backed away from him, watching him in amusement, struggling to get out of the bed Baëkhyun wobbled on his feet dropping down with a pained whimper.

Baekhyun sighed, putting a hand under his knees and back to lift him in his arms.

“ it's your fault". baëkhyun pouted at him as he set him down.

“ mm, I know now be a good boy and hop under the shower". Baekhyun hummed slightly, pushing him to clean up.

“ help me ". Baekhyun just sighed, he can never say no to that puppy eyes, it'll be the end of him.

“ So, Baëkhyun, care to tell why you were carried down by our Baekhyunee". Kim nosey jongdae asked, giving baekhyun a secret look, who just glared at him.

Kim jongdae would never mind his business. would he ?.

Baëkhyun looked like a deer caught in headlight with his mouth full of cereal, he hummed at his question, gulping down his food, he wiped his face on the back of his hand, but Baekhyun made a disagreeing sound from the back of his throat, cleaning his face, baëkhyun beamed at the attention making the other members roll their eyes at him fondly.

jongdae coughed into his hands when Baekhyun's smile stayed longer on his lips than necessary, looking quite gross in jongdae's eyes.

“ so —". Jongdae promoted with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun can't believe he really was stretching this topic, he just wants to get him alone sometimes and beat the shit out of him.

“ Me and Baekhyunee were sparring yesterday and I slipped, it's not that serious". 

it'll sound absurd but Baekhyun was proud of him for lying so easily, even he'll fall for that innocent face.

maybe he already has fall—

Jongdae let's out a ahh sound, nodding his head at Baëkhyun's word, but he doesn't look like he actually believed it though.

“ Why are you so curious in the morning". Baekhyun asked, clearly irritated with him.

“ because- everyone is so busy at night—". Jongdae purred, lips stretching in a cat-like smile, he knows he's getting under Baekhyun's skin.

Baëkhyun stiffened at his words.

“ why every word that comes out of your mouths sound's so fucking sexual ". Jongin asked with a hearty laugh.

“ no cursing in the morning ". junmyeon hissed out at him.

Jongin raised his hands up in surrender, going back to eating his salad.

Baekhyun ignored those three, moved his head to watch Baëkhyun eating strawberries, the contrast between the strawberry and his lips were visually pleasing that Baekhyun stopped his spoon midway in the air, only to watch him chewing on them with a pleased hum.

“ Baekhyun has anyone ever told you how your gaze can burn them ". Baekhyun sighed at the annoying voice, he can't fucking stare at baëkhyun's lips in peace.

“ Then you wouldn't be sitting here". he snarled back.

jongdae rolled his eyes, not really minding his rudeness, it was very normal between them.

Baëkhyun offered him a strawberry, he tried not to show his happiness as he ate it, his lips still curling at the end, he watched Jongdae scoff across them.

“ Guys—". Junmyeon called out, this was serious enough to make them stop their bickering.

“ I have some news". He said using his leader voice that sometimes the members teased him about—

Minseok being the eldest of them all, gave him a worried look, it wasn't often their leader sound's this scared.

“ the red force—". he stopped, glancing towards Baëkhyun, he had stopped eating, now focusing on junmyeon.

“ I can- leave if you want— ". baëkhyun shuttered, when junmyeon looked a little uncomfortable to bring the subject.

“ I'm sorry ". Junmyeon gave him an apologizing look, mouth curled downwards.

Baëkhyun smiled at his direction, rising up from his chair, he had totally forgotten about the pain in his lower region, he made eye contact with Baekhyun, trying to walk with his unstable legs.

“ Let me help you ". Baekhyun offered, quickly hitching a hand under his knees, making Baëkhyun squealed loudly as he was carried like a baby.

“ such show off ". kyungsoo. commented behind them, followed by some snorts of agreement.

Baëkhyun waved at them while resting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.

“ Don't they look so cute together". Chanyeol said with a smile, when they were out of their sight.

“ it's like watching twins interact". junmyeon replied.

Suddenly jongdae bursts out of laughter, too loud for someone who has woken up at five in the morning.

“ what's so funny". Baekhyun asked, returning to his chair.

Jongdae shook his head, still smiling down at his food.

“ Can you two please take me seriously for a second ". Junmeon grumbled.

“ spill it, I don't like waiting". Kyungsoo replied with a bored face.

“ The red force has a plan to steal our powers without really capturing us ". That made everyone look at him in confusion.

“ How is that possible". Sehun asked with a nervous look on his face.

“ For now we don't know about that, but let's stay guarded just in case". Junmeon announced, dismissing it.

Other members would heard whispers coming from Baekhyun's room, in the late hour of night, assuming Baekhyun was talking in his sleep, jongdae being the one to stay late at night would and shook his head when Baëkhyun will coming out of his room, looking fairly destroyed if you'll ask him.

This thing between them continued, they'll be all over each other during movie nights, the sexual tension going unnotice by some members even when Baekhyun would literally eye fuck baëkhyun across the dining table.

They started to take notice of the tension between Baekhyun and Sehun whenever baëkhyun was sitting between them.

Baekhyun would claim him by placing a hand on his thighs making Sehun scowl in confusion.

He hasn't connected the dots yet.

And Baekhyun was glad.

They also share some moments that were oddly romantic, Baekhyun wouldn't label it as that though, the lump inside his throat would grow at the idea of them together, romantically.

he's not sure yet—

But he still gazes at baëkhyun with that kind of smile, where his entire focus will be on baëkhyun and his silly questions, just like right now.

“ why are we whispering". Baëkhyun tries to whisper to him in a not so silent voice.

“ Because, we are making a midnight snack And junmyeon would be angry if he finds out". Baekhyun whispered into his ears, his hot breath puffing on baëkhyun's ear, making goosebumps rise on his arms.

“ Shouldn't we turn off the lights, you know like how secret spies do ". Baëkhyun said, his legs dangling from where Baekhyun had placed him on the counter.

“ you talk so much ". Baekhyun said bopping his nose, turning away to make them sandwiches, because Baëkhyun has been so hungry and it took him only to pout and Yes, Baekhyun can't refuse to his pouty lips even if he wanted to.

“ I'm your clone". Baëkhyun gave a short reply, wrapping his legs around Baekhyun to pull him between his parted legs.

“ you've been acting really feisty today, what has gotten into you". Baekhyun fussed, pretending to be angry.

“ I don't feel good". Baëkhyun pouted, eyes tearing up.

Baekhyun made a cooing sound, engulfing him in a tight hug, it was true, baëkhyun has been acting very weird lately, he'll become tired easily, fussing over nothing, Junmyeon said maybe it was because he was still adjusting to the normal lifestyle.

Baekhyun was worried about his own anger, he wouldn't want to snap at Baëkhyun, and made him sad.

“ Firstly, let's eat your sandwiches then I'll hug you to sleep". Baekhyun offered to him, tugging a strand of hair behind his ear.

Baëkhyun made a crying face but nonetheless agreed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling good nowadays


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're boyfriend's

Baekhyun held the wall with one hand, panting.

“ Way to make an entry, hero". Jongdae commented with a cackle.

Baekhyun ignored him, before taking a seat, Junmyeon coughed into his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

“ So, I wanted to inform you guys about something". Junmyeon started with a stoic face.

“ Isn't that why we're having a meeting right now ". Chanyeol said. laughing at his own joke.

Junmyeon massaged his temple, he's so done with these kids.

“ Okay I'll just say it without any dramatic pause". Junmyeon says, leaning against the table.

“ Then don't pause for fucks sake". kyungsoo grumbled under his breath, earning a glare.

Minseok gave him an encouraging look, telling him to continue.

“ We are going on a vacation". 

“ really—"

“ Whoa—"

“ are you—".

Junmyeon slammed the table, everyone zipped their mouth, an angry leader is a scary leader.

“ It's not for fun, we're doing on a mission". he stated and as he expected few of the members slumped against their chair, disappointed.

“ Can you please elaborate further". Baekhyun asked, with a purse of his lips.

“ Look at you being responsible and shit". Sehun said across the table, lips twitching in a smirk.

Baekhyun locked his jaw, hands fisting against the table, ready to punch that smirk off his face.

Junmyeon placed his hand on his chest, pushing him back on his chair, Baekhyun shrugged his hand.

“ Sehun please not now—". Minseok warned with a hiss.

“ Now, everyone go pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow". Junmyeon finished earning a nod from everyone.

∆∆∆∆∆∆

Baëkhyun struggled against the tie wrapped around his mouth.

“ Can you stop moving for a fucking second ". Baekhyun hissed with a hoarse voice. pulling away from his ass.

Baëkhyun shook his head desperately, close to tears, blue eyes searching for Baëkhyun's face in his dazed mind.

“ Do you want something?'' Baekhyun asked, and smirked when Baëkhyun started pulling at his restrictions. 

“ Shh, no crying, I'll give you what you want". with that he dived back between Baëkhyun's parted legs, circling his tongue on his hole, leaving light kisses around his rim, before eating him out messily, making filthy sounds like he was enjoying it, and Baëkhyun's face burned, he just wishes to tangle his hands through Baekhyun"s blonde lock, he can't due to the belt wrapped around his hands.

“ mmmhhf—". Baëkhyun's sobs came out muffled as he bucked his hips for more stimulation.

Baekhyun replaced his tongue with three fingers, watching as Baëkhyun threw his head in bliss.

“ Doll needs me, right". Baekhyun asked, thrusting his slender fingers inside him, sucking and nipping at his sides.

Baëkhyun can just nod furiously, knowing he's in Baekhyun's mercy, who was taking him apart so beautifully.

“ Should I open the door, and let them see how needy you are behind the door". Baekhyun rose up, running his nose through Baëkhyun's neck, breathing him in.

Baëkhyun pulled his head from the pillow chasing Baekhyun's lips. who just laughed quietly, and roughly dragging the tie down with his teeth, Baëkhyun finally gasped out loud, taking deep breaths, but his mouth was quickly covered, now with Baekhyun's lips, licking his way inside, Baëkhyun moaned at the thought of tasting himself on Baekhyun's tongue.

“ You don't want this wrapped around your mouth, now do you". Baekhyun mumbled against his mouth, dragging his teeth on Baëkhyun's bitten lips.

Baëkhyun pulled at his hands with a pleading face—

And—

Fuck his puppy eyes—

“ Fine, I'll untie you but do not try running away". Baekhyun warned, pulling his hands out of Baëkhyun's ass.

“ I won't just please—". Baëkhyun's voice cracked for not taking so long and it made him a little proud of himself.

Baekhyun reluctantly agreed.

The first thing Baëkhyun did was strangling his lap, his shyness long gone, now eye's glinting with lust.

“ Let's do this in the shower". Baëkhyun whispered against his ear, grinding his ass on top of Baekhyun.

And Fuck— 

Baekhyun would give him everything If he asks him like this—

And that's how they ended up showering for two hours, well not just shower—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're horny husband's


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun smiled at the cashier, paying her.

It's been long day for him, he was buying stuffs for Baëkhyun, he can't always wear Baekhyun's clothes right.

Baekhyun knows he'll whine about eating somthing sweet, that's why he bought some cake for him, he has sweet tooth. Just like him.

His phone ringed inside his jacket, Baekhyun glanced down, pulling it out.

It was jongdae.

What does he wants right now — Baekhyun thought, irritated.

With a sigh he answered the call, walking towards the exit, blonde hair swinging from the wind.

“ what the hell do you want—".

“ We can't find Baëkhyun".


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A btch is heartbroken

Baekhyun let's out an shaky exhale, grounding himself, the lights around the street glitched becouse of his lack of control on his power.

With every step Baekhyun took, he felt betrayed and emotionaless.

Every part of him has seen it coming, one way or another, he knew baëkhyun will leave him, he didn't expect it to be so soon.

When he was finally ready to admit, that, yes he's in love with someone who looks like him, but, now he suddenly feels empty.

A street lamp near him blasted with a intense sound, but Baekhyun felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

His usual warm hands now sweating and so cold when his hand touches his damped cheeks, flushed becouse of the cold winds.

Exhaling Baekhyun got inside his car, starting the engine, the strawberry cake lying on the street as he started the car.

***********************

“ Do you think he succeeded in getting all of them". A voice asked.

“ We can confirm it once he wakes up". Another deep voice answered, gesturing at Baëkhyun laid down on the floor, shivering.

“ He's our key don't fucking treat him like this". Third person entering the room hissed loudly.

Grumbling the first person helped Baëkhyun's body to lie down on the couch.

“ remember he's one of us". The third person said with a smirk, other two mirroring him. “he'll always be".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are they 👀😁


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't look at you even when I'm dying to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are now really one, can they work like one ?

With careful steps he walked inside, confused at why the lights were still on, even though his vision were blurring his eyes still can make the shapes of someone sitting on the couch.

He stopped.

Putting his cold hands inside his jacket, he shuffled further into the living room.

The person sitting on the couch turned his head when he heard a sniffing sound.

Sehun stood up, carefully placing his hand on Baekhyun's face, a concerned look on his face.

“ Are you okay, baek".

Baekhyun's eye's widened in disbelief.

Did he heard right ?.

Oh Sehun getting concerned about him ?, Impossible.

Baekhyun pushed his hands, with a weak hand, attempting to walk pass him, he's not in the mood of someone making fun of his pathetic state.

“ You can't ignore me forever, I'm also hurt because of this". Sehun said, anger can be heard in his voice, Baekhyun can care less about his anger right now. “ I know we can find him Baekhyun, we just have to forget our past for a while".

Baekhyun's steps halted, his shoulders tensing, he carefully turned around, making sure to keep his expression stoic.

“ What are you talking about?".

“ We have to find Baëkhyun, don't tell me you've already given up ". Sehun said, frustration lashed on his voice.

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself before he was grabbing Sehun by his shirt, looking at him dead in the eye.

“this means he- didn't left willingly —".

Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence Sehun has pushed him away with a forceful hand.

“ you're fucking insane Byun-". Sehun shouted at him. “ he was fucking waiting for your ass to show up so he can give you the gift he has made himself just for you".

Baekhyun glanced down, feeling ashamed of even doubting baëkhyun's loyalty.

“ I'm not telling you to help me find him, I'm Just letting you know- that I can find Baëkhyun without your pathetic self". Sehun told him, making Baekhyun angry, who the fuck was he to make decisions about him.

“ he is mine". Was Baekhyun's answer, voice lacking any doubt, He left the speechless Sehun alone in the living room, face contoured in realisation.

Baekhyun had to visit a special place before he starts to search for his baëkhyun, it's very important for him to calm his inner self, and find peace.

Rubbing at the ring on his fingers Baekhyun took a shaky inhale, bits of light started to come out of the ring, surrounding Baekhyun's body, engulfing him, He closed his eyes, feeling his heart hammer inside his chest, the viens on his hands were shining like they were about to explode, with a exhale Baekhyun opened his eyes, it look the same as before, just like how Baekhyun remembers, a place beautiful than heaven, adored with every fascinating thing known to mankind, a place were Baekhyun found peace, when he was torned apart because the death of his members, he found this, Baekhyun leaned something here, something that none of his members of knew, a place where he erased his past self and builded a new one, a strong one.

The tree of life looked healthier than before, the ground surrounding it shone beautifully under the golden Sun, Baekhyun tried to smile when he saw his name on the tree, a foolish little Baekhyun has carved his name on the tree in a hope he'll be remembered forever if anyone ever found this place.

He walked closer to the tree, the wind blew around, like it was welcoming him. 

Baekhyun bowed at the tree, falling on his knees.

He closed his eyes, his power ran through his veins, stronger than ever.

“ i- need your help- please it's- it's very important please help me ". Baekhyun said, begging to the tree of life, tears spilling from his eyes.

None answer came.

Baekhyun bought his hands on his face, crying into it, he has forgotten how he sounded when he cried, it was a reminder for him, that baëkhyun disappearance was indeed was taking him apart, when he has told himself he wouldn't never fall apart again, when he made himself stronger, this was a reminder that, no, he hasn't changed a bit, he's still that little kid who used to cry because he can't control his powers, insecure and helpless.

Baekhyun stopped crying when a leaf fell down on his lap, he sniffed before reaching out for it, when he turned the leaf, he saw somthing was written, rubbing his eye's clear he took a closer look, it says :

“ impossible to achieve, impossible to find, a look that's similiar to the world but not your heart, something is attached to the other world, opposite of yours, can take your soul, end may come, decisions needs to be made, a new life, will receive a new feeling, coins will spin, celebrate or mourn, will the dawn be the end".

Baekhyun furrowed his eyes at the words.

“ the dawn will be the end ? ". He whispered to himself, confused.

His ring shone when he finished the sentence, he glanced up at the tree, a mirror came outside of the tree, hanging in the air, right in front of him, Baekhyun took a look at himself, he looks normal, he pursed his lips, blinked slowly, his image on the mirror glitched.

Baekhyun gasped as the mirror showed a glimpse of baëkhyun laying with a defensive hand on his head, he looked in pain, like he was remembering somthing, Baekhyun saw him shaking his head, talking to himself.

” Baëkhyun- Baëkhyun—". He called out to him with desperate voice, reaching for the mirror, but it was too late as the mirror disappeared.

“ Please let me talk to him you know where he is- just please I want to see him". Baekhyun fell on his knees, head bowed as he pleaded to the tree.

Suddenly he was back inside his room, a quick motion, like teleporting, he glanced down at his hands, he was holding something, he opened his hand.

A chain similiar to what he gave baëkhyun layed on his palms, except this one was golden, light written on it.

“ Something is attached to the other world". Baekhyun recalled the words, this is what the tree of life was trying to tell him, Baëkhyun has the other necklace, with a smile of hope Baekhyun wore the necklace around his neck.

Upon wearing it, Baekhyun felt a intense impact on his head, he grasped his head with a hiss, his head throbbed.

“ Baëkhyun—". He gasped out, he can feel him panicking and crying in pain.

The pain was too much, even for Baekhyun, he calmed himself down in a hope it'll make baëkhyun feel better in the other end.

“ I'm here". Baekhyun whispered, wishing he can be heard.

“ h-hurts-". He closed his eyes when baëkhyun replied, he misses him so much, overwhelmed with the emotion Baekhyun threw the necklace away from himself, shrinking down on the floor with a silent cry, it hurts to even think of how much pain baëkhyun was in.

The lights inside his room flickered as he cried, staring at the necklace laying down on the floor.

He felt useless, he can't even share the pain, Baekhyun is still the same, useless and pathetic.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're mine right now, I don't know if we'll share the same path in the future, I just want to cherish this moment, cherish us, together.

“ Sëhun, fucking stop fooling around with that lock". Chanyeøl hissed across the room.

Sëhun rolled his eyes at him, ignoring him.

Chanyeøl narrowed his eyes at him, pulling out his gun.

“ scared, I'm so scared". Sëhun mocked with a fake innocent voice.

“ You little shit—".

A loud thud distracted them from their bickering with each other.

Yixiñg stood in front of them with his arms crossed, both chanyeøl and Sëhun quickly took their original position, infront of the door, keeping it guarded.

“ Have you seen if he is awake yet ?". Yixiñg inquired, his face red with anger, chanyeøl gulped as Sëhun stammered a quick “ No—".

Yixiñg sighed, rubbing his temple. “ well, we are going in then". He said after.

“ But- he is—". Chanyeøl started to protest but zipped his mouth when yixiñg gave him a warning look, chanyeøl pursed his lips backing away from the door as Sëhun opened the lock.

“ He does not has his memory, We have to be careful with him". Sëhun added when yixiñg banged open the door.

It was dark, they know what Baëkhyun likes.

Every single furniture of this room was black, the lights were off, yixiñg blinked in the dark, he shuffled further inside, switching the lights, well not exactly bright, enough for them to see around the room.

Baëkhyun was curled up on himself at the edge of his bed, his eyes glued to yixiñg but his gaze shifted to chanyeøl and Sëhun, recognition filling inside his blue orbs.

“ Sehun—". He whispered looking at the tall male.

Yixiñg smirked glancing at Sëhun's direction, this will be fun.

********************************************************

Baekhyun frantically searched around his room, throwing stuffs down on the floor, he needs to find that book Baëkhyun has mentioned to him, he said it was familiar, he was fool for not looking inside the book, Baekhyun knows it's important as he pushed everything out of his drawer, he let's out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his blonde locks, sweat running down from his forehead, he scuinted his eyes at the t-shirt on top of his bed.

He walked towards his bed, taking the shirt between his fingers, a smile making its way on his lips, Just from thinking about him, Baekhyun pulled the shirt closer to his face, Baëkhyun's smell still linger on the fabric, it was impossible to stop himself from crying at the memory.

“ I'll steal all your clothes hero, like you better without them". Baëkhyun has told him with a nose scrunch, flirting in the most cute way possible, that has Baekhyun to carry him and spin him around and letting out a hearty laugh when Baëkhyun has squealed about not liking to be treated like a kid, Baekhyun has stared at him until baëkhyun has kissed his cheeks and shyly smiling down at him, as if he has given him the entire world.

Maybe yes, Baekhyun has given baëkhyun his entire heart, a place he thought that'd be empty forever, baëkhyun took a place inside his heart without trying.

Baekhyun smiled at the memory.

”Why didn't you stayed a little longer" Baekhyun whispered, face crumbling in pain, he leaned against the wall, bailing his fist. Angry at himself from leaving Baëkhyun alone that day.

Baëkhyun would be here if he wasn't a fucking useless guy.

Baekhyun wiped his eyes when he heard footsteps behind him, a hand rested against his shoulder, Baekhyun turned around to face them

Kyungsoo gave him a sympathetic smile, Baekhyun's eye's were bloodshot, lips frowning like he wasn't aware of his own pathetic apperance, he looks worse then he did when their members died, kyungsoo didn't understand why he was so affected, maybe that has something to with his bond with Baëkhyun.

“ Look, we know it's hard for you but please think about this, it's for the best, one day or another he'll get his memory back– ". Kyungsoo stopped talking, searching for Baekhyun's eye's, he showed no reaction, kyungsoo watched him tightening his fist at his side. “ he's not one of us baek". He finished with a pat on Baekhyun's back.

Once again Baekhyun was left alone, the past him would've loved the silence but right now, it was the only thing he was trying to get rid of, he doesn't likes his room like this, sure Baekhyun is the light, but for him, it was baëkhyun who helped him shine brighter.

He's nothing— without Baëkhyun.

“ Fulfilled two beings by staying together, a part on the other side while this one remains unmoving, find it on his side". 

Baekhyun heard a voice say inside his mind.

“Find it on his side". Baekhyun's eye's widen, this means the book is inside Baëkhyun's room.

He breathed heavily, running out of his room, the necklace shone inside his pocket when he was inside.

The Book needs to be near, he has a feeling, Baekhyun made his way inside, careful in a way, he doesn't wants to mess with Baëkhyun's belonging, his eyes caught a glimpse of something peaking from the bed side, he crouched down, pulling it out, it was the book, Maybe baëkhyun has took this to read and forgot to return, Baekhyun pursed his lips, he doesn't even knew he owns this book, the symbol on the book was making him curious, one black and one white moon, linked together, he exhaled loudly opening it, 

Nothing, there was nothing inside.

Baekhyun gripped tightly at the book, trying to keep himself together. fuck it — he angrily threw the book across the room, fuck everything.

Baekhyun gripped his own hair, shoulders shaking in anger, he needs to punch something.

“ the dawn will be the end".

Baekhyun heard the voice again, for the first time he was feeling scared, not for himself, for someone else.

Someone he loves—


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh gingerbread

Baëkhyun looked between them, something about them looked different but he can't focus with his head throbbing.

“ i- I want Baekhyun, please". He whispered in pained voice, his head hanging low, even though it felt like a dream, he knows he talked with Baekhyun.

Sehün looked at yixiñg, not knowing how to reply.

“ aww sweetheart, aren't you a little clingy to him". Yixiñg coeed, walking too closer to him, Baëkhyun scooted further away in the bed, panicking when yixiñg's face came to view, he looked—

Dangerous—

His lips pierced, a patch on his left eye, a wound between his brows, raven hair messy in a way that made him look a little crazy.

“ Who- are you". Baëkhyun shuttered, palm sweating where it lays on his lap 

Yixiñg tilted his head, not obvious to his fear. “ your leader".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh gingerbread 2


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult for Baekhyun to show his true self even infront of the people's he thought he was comfortable with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let the 2baek agenda die so easily so here I'm updating 😐
> 
> If you have anything to say abt this story than pls do comment and tell me your thoughts >.<

.

Baekhyun couldn't believe what fate has bought him to.

For the first time in his life he was in love.... On top of that, he was in love with his clone.

Who he now thinks of him as his own little world... His little happiness... That is now stolen away from him.

He can remember vividly how he used to smudge kohl in his eyes to look fierce, to have people's ignoring him. 

Now that he has grown out of that phase.. where he no longer care about what people think of him, they were brave enough to take something he adored something he cherished for a short time...

With a clenched jaw he walked inside the alley.. too dark for any normal humans to be there.

It was quick, but his ears caught a sound......

Turning out, he saw a biker taking off his helmet.

“ lay hyung" Baekhyun's eyes surprisingly widen at the sight of his favourite hyung walking towards him with a gentle smile on his face.

Baekhyun didn't know why he threw himself on him like that, maybe he needed those arms holding him for a while, he needed to be near who truly understand's him.

Although a little startle at the sudden weight inside his arms, lay manages to caught him, a little confused but still loving to have his little brother hugging so closely.

“ what's wrong". Yixing said when they finally parted, his concerned gaze roaming over Baekhyun's red hued eyes, it was undeniable that indeed he had been crying for a while now, it was written in his face, in his eyes, something was wrong.

Baekhyun's lower lip trembled as he tried to get a grip on himself, he didn't wanted to look weak not infront of yixing who always has teached him to be on action rather than shedding tears.

“ once again I'm asking you this" yixing looked inside his eyes “ what's wrong baek". 

“ they took him hyung". A heart tearing sob went out of Baekhyun's mouth “ they took him from me". All he can do was to cling to his hyung before he collapsed on his knees.

“ baek, I don't have any idea who you're talking about, but pls I can't see you like this" yixing knelt infront of him in the same manner, the concern adding a shake to his voice.

“ Baëkhyun- they took him". Baekhyun bit his lips after mentioning his name, unsure of the reaction he's about to get.

“ suho hyung has told me about him, but why are you so affected by this hyun, afterall he's a part of exø". Yixing's finger took the hairs out of his eyes, making it clear that even yixing couldn't understand what Baekhyun was feeling.

The words rolled off his lips so easily that even he didn't know he has said it until he glanced up at yixing's startle expression “ I love him ".


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he have him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update one more time but should I continue this this or y'all want a flashback of when baekbaëk were together ?.

Yixiñg eyed the body laying on top of the bed, he really haven't expected Baëkhyun to pass out from just seeing his face..

It was funny to think this guy belong to them but yet he was so naive and so unlike them.

“ what should we do now". Chanyeøl asked from where was standing across him, unfocused eyes, wanting to sleep...

Yixiñg looks at him with a disproving gaze.

“ be ready something is about to come up". A startled and wide eyed chanyeøl furiously nodded his head, existing the room, Sehün on his heels.

Taking a last glance at the pass out male, yixiñg as well left the room..

*******************************

“ are you sure about this". Yixing couldn't help but feel a bad feeling creeping over him at the idea of letting Baekhyun go to exø's place, Baekhyun has asked for a favour from him and yixing did told him about their location but this was way too risky, he'll never forgive himself if something happens to Baekhyun..

“ we both know you're not ready to face them hyung". Baekhyun reluctantly said, trying to choose his words wisely, yixing's power wasn't the most powerful went it comes to fighting but he didn't wanted to make yixing feel bad about himself, after finishing packing his bag he turned to look at him apologetically.....

“ I know you didn't meant it like that but I wanna be there incase you'll need someone". 

“ hyung trust me—". Baekhyun stopped to look inside his eyes, yixing can see how determine he was, it was the exact expression he had on when he was training with him, yixing's eyes softened at that, Baekhyun really has grown so much, after roaming his eyes at Baekhyun's face one more time he gave him a hesitate nodded, arms opening to hug his little brother...

“ Hyung, thank you so much". Baekhyun mumbled on his shoulder, hugging yixing tightly..

“ you know what to do if you get in trouble right". Yixing asked him after the parted.

Baekhyun nodded.

Taking a step back he smiled at yixing, although a sad one, it was written on his face, he was willing to do anything in order to have Baëkhyun back, yixing didn't understand why he was attached to his enemy but it was the first time he learned that his little brother has fallen in love, Baëkhyun was a special person to his little brother and he just wants Baekhyun to be happy..

Turning around Baekhyun walked towards his bike, the helmet securing his identity, he took off on the road but not before he heard yixing say :

“ please don't die hyun-ah"

************TBC**********


	14. Chapter fourteen

Yixiñg smirked, it was time..

“ Sehün, can you please bring Baëkhyun out here". Although a little hesitate but Sehün nodded at him.

“ he still thinks he's Sehun". Chanyeøl chuckled, yixiñg laughed along with him..

Indeed it was funny how Baëkhyun thought Sehün was Sehun even when he had a dangerous face, a scar across his eyes.

“ you should talk with him once his memories are back, I don't know about you but he's the only guy I fear in our group". Yixiñg said while sipping something from his glass, it was unbelievable how this was the same Baëkhyun he talked with for years, the drastic difference has him in disbelief.

“ why didn't we had him in our group since the start you guys always used to say he was a little difference from us". Chanyeol brought out the topic yixiñg was reluctant on talking about, it was too soon to let them know about the truth behind this.

Yixiñg made a noise at the back of his throat, shaking his head, chanyeøl opened his mouth to say more about the matter but the door opened to let a scared looking Baëkhyun walk inside, his One arm clutching at Sehün's arm, who looked a baffled, looking fairly confused at the way Baëkhyun was thinking he was his shield.

” now that you are here can we please talk about important topics or you'd like to pass out again". Yixiñg asked, raising a perfect eyebrow, his raven hair falling on his forehead.

Having no response from baëkhyun, yixiñg smirked at Sehün's direction, who roughly shoved Baëkhyun inside the room.

Baëkhyun gasped at being treated like that, it was Sehun why was he doing this.

Yixiñg looked at Sehün in anger “ I told you he's one of us you shouldn't be treating him like that". Sehün's eyes immediately fallen to the floor, hooking a hand under Baëkhyun's waist, bodily picking him up against his chest.

“ Who-are you— please leave me ". He struggled against Sehün, biting back a whimper from being treated so roughly.

“ Your Baekhyun is coming and if you'll listen to us no one will get hurt". Baëkhyun's eyes immediately lit up after hearing Baekhyun's name, it made yixiñg smirk a little, his plan was going extremely well.

“ now come here,sit". Yixiñg patted the space next him, Baëkhyun's looked at him and Sehün, he shoved at Sehün's chest, glaring at him, yixiñg laughed finding his expression adorable, Sehün encouraged Baëkhyun to walk towards yixiñg with a hand on his back making him hiss in anger “ don't touch me". Baëkhyun shouted earning a laughter from both.

Yixiñg smiled at the way he sat on the exact opposite of the couch, no wanting to be near him.

“ aren't you excited to see your hero". Yixiñg asked, offering him a glass, Baëkhyun's eye's looked sad and angry at the same time, so many emotions can be seen inside them, but Baëkhyun refused yixiñg's offering, his eyes falling to stare at the floor.

“ he must be really a good friend of yours, right". Sehün said, snatching the glass from yixiñg, who wanted to be angry at him becouse of stealing his drink but the comment he made has yixiñg chuckling a bit, he can feel Baëkhyun tensing beside him.

Yixiñg shook his head in amusement, giving Sehün a look “ you really have no idea what's up huh". 

Sehün has the audacity to look offended at that, but before he can say anything, the red light begun to roar throughout the hallways, yixiñg signalled Sehün with his eyes, he immediately nodded, pulling a confused Baëkhyun on his feet, pressing his back against Baëkhyun “ don't fucking move". He hissed on his ear, Baëkhyun uncomfortably squirmed in his place, for some reason he was light headed, he felt short of breath, he saw Baekhyun's face through his blurry vision.

“ Baekhyun—". He made a move to leap out of Sehün's hold but he held him in place with a hand over his mouth.

Baekhyun had blood dripping from his forehead, he was on his knees, with chanyeøl gripping on his hair.

His eyes immediately searched for Baëkhyun even through blood dripping from his forehead he still gave Baëkhyun a smile, Baëkhyun struggled became unstoppable, the hand around his mouth preventing him from sobbing out loud.

“ let him go". Yixiñg told him.

The moment Sehün let go of him, he fell on his knees, tears constantly running down his blue eyes, he didn't had the energy to run off to Baekhyun, his entire body was shaking, Baekhyun's eyes became sad, chanyeøl as well let go of him, but he couldn't walk from the injury on his leg, both of his hands were tied back, he can't do anything but watch baëkhyun's beautiful eyes shedding tears.

“ it seems like you Don't want to talk to him". Baëkhyun shook his head at yixiñg's word, with shaky legs and blurry vision he walked up to his Baekhyun, carding his hands through his hair, Baekhyun stared up at him in adoration, his knees were hurting from kneeling so much but as Baëkhyun's face came to view, he decided it didn't hurt so much.

As Baëkhyun also knelt down, he took a closer look at the blood dripping from his forehead, so close to getting on Baekhyun's eyebrows, he pursed his lip, wiping them, Baekhyun sighed, he had him, this close, he didn't felt the pain inside his body, it felt like a dream when Baëkhyun finally threw his arms around him, and hug him, holding him with delicacy, like baëkhyun was afraid he'll hurt him.

Baëkhyun couldn't stop himself from crying on his shoulders, his heart hurts, so much.

Baekhyun felt his inside churn in a bad way from the sound Baëkhyun's was letting out, it was heartbreaking for him.

He wishes to hug him back.

“ okay enough—". Baëkhyun was pulled out from the hug by Sehün, he struggled against his chest, Baekhyun's jaw clenched at the way Sehün had a hold on Baëkhyun's waist, he felt the anger coming back to his mind.

“ don't touch him—". He roared out, attempting to stand up, but his knees gave up, he shook his head when he felt dizzyness taking over him, and than chanyeøl was on him gripping on his hair, Baekhyun made a eye contact with Baëkhyun, who was once again was captured by Sehün, a hand on his mouth.

“ now you know where you have to put him right". Yixiñg asked chanyeøl, getting a nod back in response.

Baekhyun can't feel anything, everything was silent, as chanyeøl held him against him, throwing him inside a room, Baekhyun felt his body getting the impact from getting pushed down on the floor, but he can't make a s sound of pain, everything was numb.

Baëkhyun looked at yixing with fearful eyes, tears spilling on Sehün"s hand, he stopped struggling when he finally understood what they were doing.

“ chanyeøl, put on the poisoning gas inside the room".

*********TBC********


End file.
